1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing service that is related to objects nearby a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent developments in information communication technologies and network technologies, multimedia-type portable devices may include various functions. Recently, near-distance communication units are have been integrated in such devices, and thus information services for utilizing information received from tags included in objects are available.
Previously, advertisement information corresponding to tag information attached to an advertisement poster was provided to a device for display to a user. However, since information unilaterally defined by an advertiser is provided to a device, a user of the device cannot receive proper services that satisfy his or her needs.
Therefore, techniques for determining an intention of a user using a near-distance communication and effectively providing services satisfying the intention of the user are necessary.